I'm Thankful
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Brian tells Michael what he's thankful for. Fluff and angst. Rated T for language.


I'm Thankful

Summary: This was my Thanksgiving fic, but it took me awhile to post. It didn't turn out how even I expected. Happy Thanksgiving!

Pairing: Brian/Michael

Brian and Michael stood in Debbie's kitchen getting everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Debbie had ran to Big Q for some things, and Ted and Emmett hadn't quite arrived yet. Michael was cutting the pies with a professional touch, while Brian leaned against the counter surveying his best friend's ass. He couldn't help it, Michael had such a gorgeous ass.

"Brian," Michael spoke. "Stop staring at my ass."

"I'm not staring at your ass," Brian insisted looking away.

"Yes you are," Michael nagged still not turning around. "I can feel your eyes on my back."

"I couldn't resist," Brian teased. "You have such a nice ass."

Michael laughed a little and turned around to face his friend. Mikey still looked so cute, so hot, so fuckable. Brian shook himself at that last thought. Every time he and Mikey were alone his mind did this. Michael smiled at him and folded his arms.

"So Brian Kinney," he said. "What are you thankful for?"

Brian had to think a moment. He couldn't say Gus, that'd make him sound too lesbianish. Justin was gone, so he couldn't really be thankful for that anymore. Then he realized the answer was in front of him smiling at him right now.

"Well," Michael asked.

Brian smirked and spoke in merely a whisper.

"You," he answered.

Michael blushed and looked at the floor. Brian stepped forward and placed his hand under Michael's chin, raising it so they could see face to face.

"I'm thankful for you Michael," Brian repeated in a louder more serious tone.

Brian's fingers came out and rested against Michael's cheek. Michael's smile was gone, replaced by a slight look of fear.

"Brian, what..."

He wasn't able to finish as Brian crushed their lips together. Michael tried to fight it, he really did. He wanted to push Brian away, but he couldn't. Brian intensified the kiss, painting Michael's lips with his tongue, and feeling the other man's lips eagerly part to allow him in. Michael felt like he was on a drug, the most intoxicating drug he'd ever taken. Brian's tongue was like fire, his taste like fine wine, and it was filling him up. He knew they were going way too far, coming way too close to that line.

"Please," Michael whispered against Brian's lips. "No. We can't."

"Michael," Brian asked. "Please."

His eyes were wide and inquiring. Michael had never seen that look from Brian before. He was almost pleading.

"Brian we'll regret it later," Michael whispered. "You'll hate me."

Brian choked back a sob and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Good god Michael. Is that what you think? I'd hate you? You still don't get it!"

"What?"

"Nothing could make me hate you," Brian exclaimed. "What I feel for you..."

Michael's eyes were wide.

"What you feel for me," Michael asked weakly. "What do you feel?"

Brian didn't know how to say it. He just didn't know. He shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know what I feel," Brian whispered. "I'm so scared. This feeling is so unknown to me."

"No," Michael said smiling. "That feeling has always been there. When you were a little boy, your father sucked all the love out of you, but I know you can still feel."

"Michael please," Brian growled. "Please stop."

"No," Michael said loudly. "You owe me an explination! All these years we've known each other, and you can't tell me it meant nothing. Go ahead. Tell me it meant nothing! You can't."

Brian wrapped his arms around himself protectively and shuddered.

"Stop," Michael pleaded. "Stop shutting me out. You love me. I know you do."

Brian's eyes widened. He could just push Michael away and walk out, but he was tired of walking out.

"I," Brian whispered. "For so long, I... I don't allow myself... to love. Love hurt me. I loved my parents, and they... I'm scared Michael."

"I know," Michael said as a tear fell down his face. "Your parents betrayed your love. Have I? Have I ever betrayed your love?"

"Yes," Brian said. "When you married...him."

Michael's eyes widened and then he knew. Brian tried to stop him, because he did love him. He had loved him then. His marriage to Ben had been a mistake. It was over now, Ben was in Tibet, but apparently Brian still felt betrayed.

"Don't you remember," Brian asked harshly. "We said we'd be a bunch of old queens together in Palm Springs? We were joking at the time, but in a way, I wanted to believe those words."

"I'm sorry," Michael said. "I betrayed you."

"No," Brian exclaimed grabbing Michael's hand as he turned to leave. "I led you on all those years, and then sent you to David."

"What do you mean," Michael asked.

"Remember your 30th birthday party? I did what I did, to push you away, to push you to David."

"Why," Michael demanded. "How could you do that?"

"Your mother. She convinced me to. She said that if I wouldn't be with you then I should just let you go. I tried to, but when you were going to marry Ben, something inside me wanted to stop you."

"You know what that thing inside of you is," Michael asked him, it was a question.

"Yes," Brian replied looking at the floor. "The L word."

Michael smiled, but thought better then to laugh. He knew Brian was being serious, even though he couldn't bring himself to say that word.

"Brain," Michael said. "Please don't do this to yourself anymore. I know you love me. You thought that love was bad because of your dad. Do you still think it's bad?"

"I don't know," Brian answered. "I'm scared. I don't want to take a chance with you. You're too special to me."

"I love you Brian," Michael said softly. "Please don't hold it in anymore. Please tell me."

Brian didn't know what to say, or how to answer. Then he backplayed their conversation a little bit. He wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him close.

"I'm thankful for you," he whispered into Michael's ear. "Thankful for your friendship, thankful that you've stuck with me, thankful that we're still best friends, and I... I love you Michael."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Debbie exclaimed.

The groceries she had bought hit the floor.

"Michael Charles Novotny! Brian Francis Kinney!"

Brian grinned.

"Why hello Deb," he said sarcastically. "You better get used to saying our names together."

"Come off it," Debbie said loudly. "You and Michael are not together!"

"We are now," Brian said smirking. "I love Michael."

"You L-l-LOVE," Debbie exclaimed. "Did I just hear you correctly? Michael don't do this honey, this is a mistake. He'll break your heart, just like he always has."

"It's no good Ma," Michael whispered. "I love Brian. Still."

Debbie shook her head and huffed, stomping out of the kitchen and slamming the door hard behind her. Brian smiled at Michael. Michael wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled back.

"Happy Thanksgiving Brian."

"Happy Thanksgiving Michael."

Finis


End file.
